


This is Gonna Be Chaotic :D

by Pinelo



Category: Dragon Quest XI, Gravity Falls, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Multi, No beta we die like Irdwin, Some DreamSMP spoilers, Spoilers for all of Dragon Quest, Spoilers for all of Gravity Falls, The Party are idiots, This is Chaotic, bad loves his kaomojis, chatfic, did i mention this was a crackfic, emojis, i think, skeppy can’t spell but it isn’t so hard to tell what it is, there’s the ccs real names but like only for half of the first chapter, this is personas people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinelo/pseuds/Pinelo
Summary: Aphro: ANYWAY so why dont we add the different fandoms to one big groupchatOrThree fandoms are put in one big groupchat with no regulation. Chaos, drama, and romance forms.(Rated as such for swearing and some depictions of violence.)
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Everyone & Everyone, Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 6





	1. Skeppy: tf is a grinlke

~The Myths~

Message

12:10 PM

Aphro: guys guys guys

Selene: Aphro, you are my best friend and I love you, but we’re literally sitting right next to each other

Aphro: thats not important >:0

Athena: pls shut up lmao

Aphro: so like, the creator allows us to mess with her fandoms, right

Apollo: oh i like wher this is goin

Selene: No offense Apollo, but if you like an idea, it’s probably a bad idea.

Aphro: ANYWAY so why dont we add the different fandoms to one big groupchat

Athena: huh thats actually kinda choatic i love it

Selene: As long as The Creator is okay with it, I’d be fine with it.

knock yourselves out mates

Read 12:12 PM

***

Unnamed Group

Message

12:20 PM

Aphro added Skeppy, Badboyhalo, Dream, GeorgeNotFound, and 12 others to the group.

Aphro has named the group This is Gonna Be Chaotic :D

Zak: wjy camt it be 15

Darryl: no. bad skeppy

Clay: how do u misspell a number

Mason: What is this

Nick: dream its skeppy

Mabel: yay new friends 😁

Clay: bill nye the science guy

Stanford: Nope. Definitely not.

Nick: dream bad i need help check dms

Stanley: I just realized that mason is dipper

Mabel: suprise?

Zak: is dipwr ur ihn

Darryl: sapnap you are grounded for being a bad muffin

Stanford: What is an ihn?

Mabel: muffins?!

Clay: i’m just mad that he chose anything to not do it to technos house

Nick: im an adult bad u cant just

Stanley: parents are shit anyway

Zak: dudche do arsin agaun

Darryl: LANGUAGE YOU MUFFIN

Stanford: Stanley. There are children here.

Clay: yes he did arson again

Mabel: Grunkle stan! *gasp*

Zak: wsd thwre tnt or lavs

Nick: no

Zak: im dissspountd

Aphro: hi i’m going to let you all change your names now :D

Nick: i could care less

Aphro: after everyone checks in i will let everyone have admin as well :D

Darryl: :(

Mabel: okay random stranger thank you 😊

Clay: i

Clay has changed their name to Dream.

Mason has changed their name to Dipper.

Stanford has changed their name to Ford.

Nick has changed their name to Sapnap.

Darryl has changed their name to BadBoyHalo.

Stanley has changed their name to Stan.

Zak has changed their name to Skeppy.

Mabel: that’s a lot of name changing i feel left out

Dipper: you should feel lucky that this app didn’t put the wrong name for you

BadBoyHalo: ^

Skeppy: ^

Dream: ^

Sapnap: ^

Mabel: okey

BadBoyHalo: :D

Sapnap: shit the cops are here bye

BadBoyHalo: ಠ_ಠ

Skeppy: wtf

Stan: I like that sapnap guy

Dream: why

Ford: Stanley, no.

Dipper: Grunkle Stan has also commited (many) crimes

Skeppy: tf is a grinlke

Stan: Its great uncle shortened

Dream: i

BadBoyHalo: ಠ__ಠ

Skeppy: wtf

5:30 PM

George: I just woke up what is this

Mabel: hello new person 😄

BadBoyHalo: george you need to fix your sleep schedule you muffin >:0

George: why am i here

4:45 PM

Eleven: Oh this is how the magic box works

Dream: what rock have you been living under

Eleven: Not under but i did live near a giant Cobblestone Tor for 16 years

Skeppy: wtf hsve we brrn pyt inti


	2. Erik: Do you ever just survive a jump to your doom with a man you just met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people join the chaos

This is Gonna Be Chaotic :D

Message

5:00 PM

Aphro has changed group settings. Type !set to see what has been changed.

Aphro: !set

Everyone in the group now has admin access.

Everyone in the group can add and invite others to the group.

Everyone in the group can remove and ban others from the group.

Everyone in the group has chat command capabilites.

Bots can now be added.

A voice option has been added.

Aphro: and with that I take my leave

Dream: 🦀 weird lady’s gone 🦀

Aphro: why

George: f

Sapnap: f

Skeppy: f

BadBoyHalo: aww :(

Sylvando: Why is there f spam

Skeppy: kmao

Sylvando: Why is this my name

Sylvando has changed their name to ~Sylvia~

~Sylvia~: Now this is better

Eleven: Sylvia just said fuck you I’m trans

Mabel: valid

Dream: ^

Dipper: ^

Sapnap: ^

Skeppy: ^

BadBoyHalo: ^ (also language)

George: ^

Jade: Everyone is valid

Dream: go off

Serena: :D

BadBoyHalo: :0

Skeppy: oh ni

BadBoyHalo: :D

Message

11:29 PM

Erik: Do you ever just survive a jump to your doom with a man you just met and the only reason you did it was for forgiveness for a past mistake promised to you by some fortune teller

Dream: dare i ask the context

Erik: Prison break

Sapnap: fellow criminal

Stan: I heard crime

Eleven: good memories

Erik: Except the dragon and the fact that I barely knew anything about sign language

Skeppy: wtf

Serena: Eleven, Erik, go to bed before I get Veronica or Rab to cast a snooze spell on you

Erik: Sorry mom

Serena: But I’m 16, I’m younger than you

Erik: And your still acting like a mom

Skeppy: wtf si thia

Dream: im surrounded by children and tommy isnt even here

Dream: i dislike this

Skeppy: betwen tonny and meha id pick tpmmy

BadBoyHalo: mega is that bad you muffin >:0

BadBoyHalo: and go to sleep please it’s not healthy

Skeppy: ikay bad <3

Badboyhalo: <3

Dream: and they say they aren’t dating

Message

9:30 AM

Dipper: just backscrolled and did you mention spells

Eleven: Yep we have magic

Mabel: nerd alert incoming

Veronica: And a mute savior

Serena: The legends won’t record it anyway

Skeppy: i know somene elae thatsd mutr

Rab: Like how they didn’t record that Morcant killed Erdwin

Dream: skeppy for the love of god just turn on autocorrect

Sapnap: wtf is a morcant

Skeppy: shit it drean

Mabel: lol

Dream: best misspell

Sapnap: mabel this shit aint 2012 we dont use lol here

Skeppy: wtf

Mabel: but it is 2012?

Eleven: 2012? You have some weird calendars

Skeppy: im jyst gona add tge idots

Dream: wtf

Skeppy has added The iDots groupchat to the group.

BadBoyHalo: wait that means vurb

Toes: too late

Jade: what on Erdrea

Mega: i despise you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just finished act 3 of DQXI and I’m crying? Like why am I this emotional please? Help?


End file.
